As Planned
by K9GM3
Summary: "Beck might realise someday that Tori is better and go after her. No amount of yelling at him would fix that, so she keeps quiet and thinks of an alternative. Only one really comes to mind: beating him to it. Pre-emptive revenge."


Something you should know about Jade is that she has no talent. Or rather, no natural talent. She's an amazing singer, a great actress, a skilled playwright and a solid dancer. All of that was earned through hard work and practice, though. Nothing ever came easy for Jade West. And then Tori Vega came along. Tori, who rocked _Make it Shine_ on her very first try. Tori, who conquered Sikowitz's crazy challenges so easily. Tori, who kissed Beck on her second day of school. Jade knows she's better at this point in time, but she also knows that with the same amount of work, Tori would outmatch her with ease.

Tori would take Beck. She'd replace Jade as Cat's best friend. She would get the lead roles in everything Jade had previously starred in. Nobody would remember the girl who worked so hard to get to the top – no, they'd remember the girl who showed up one day and blew everyone away. Jade may have been able to live with that if Tori hadn't done it all so effortlessly, but that's exactly how she did it. The girl simply has tons of natural talent, and replacing Jade would just be a side effect of her rise to fame.

And here's the worst part: Tori has done nothing to warrant Jade hating her, and Jade knows it. Yeah, she kissed Beck, but Jade had agreed to let her live that down after Tori helped her get back together with him. Afterwards, whenever Tori did something bad to Jade, she did something good or helpful shortly afterwards, without expecting anything more than a 'thank you' in return. If Tori hadn't been Tori, Jade might have hated her for being such an obvious fake friend, but she didn't think Tori was faking it. The girl was actually trying to be friends, even if only because Jade's a part of the group she hangs out with.

With all that in mind, try to consider what Jade must be thinking when Tori and Beck are shamelessly flirting with each other at lunch. She isn't hurt or angry – her rational mind tells her that neither of those is appropriate, as Tori won't actually steal Beck away, and they're just two friends joking around. Still, part of her feels threatened: Tori may not be going after Beck now, but Beck might realise someday that Tori is better and go after her. No amount of yelling at him would fix that, so she keeps quiet and thinks of an alternative. Only one really comes to mind: beating him to it. Pre-emptive revenge.

Of course she's aware of the irony. The idea has planted itself in her mind, though, and it won't get out. So when Beck bumps into Tori on his way out of the Black Box Theatre and they maintain physical contact for just a little too long, Jade's plan becomes set in stone. She waits for Cat and André to leave, then blocks off Tori's exit route when the tan girl tries to follow them.

"Tori… Stay for a moment?" Jade says, putting a hand on Tori's chest. The unorthodox placement doesn't go unnoticed, as Tori meaningfully glances down. Jade responds with a squeeze, evoking a more verbal response.

"Jade! What are you doing!"

"Have you ever been with a girl, Tori?" She squeezes Tori's breast again, more gently this time. "You know, I could eat you better than any guy…" Somehow, Jade's voice has a calming effect on the other girl. Her heart had been pumping madly, but it's slowing down, and her expression changes from confusion and anger to curiosity. Beck doesn't even come into Tori's considerations – somehow, the combination of Jade's hands on her body and her almost sweet voice erases all thoughts. All but one.

Unlike Jade, Tori is impulsive. Jade plans; Tori just acts. It's easy to tell from improv exercises they do together: Jade leads and sets the scene, whereas Tori reacts and puts interesting twists on what already exists. Now that Tori's on the spot, in this situation Jade created, she reacts the way her body tells her to. _Give in._ She doesn't consider the long term. Jade is here promising her pleasure; Beck isn't here to remind her of why not. So when Jade leans in to kiss her, there is no resistance.

Lips still locked, Jade forces the other girl towards the nearest wall. A groan escapes Tori when her back slams into the wall, though it's difficult to say whether it was caused by pain or arousal. Either way, the kiss loses nothing in passion. Pale hands explore the tan skin just above tight, dark blue jeans. Tori's breath hitches in her throat and for a moment, her hands cease their exploration of Jade's hips.

The instant Tori's hands stop roaming, Jade reasserts control. Her hands grip Tori firmly below the waist and pull the other girl into her. Tori does register the contact of their hips, but she's much more aware of Jade's chest firmly pressing into hers: so soft, yet so firm. Then Jade's mouth detaches from her lips and attacks her neck – she kisses, licks, sucks, bites, and all Tori can do in response is gasp and press herself further into Jade.

When Jade finally continues her travel downward, having left no spot on Tori's neck untouched, Tori feels like she's on fire. She whimpers when she feels Jade's dexterous fingers on the buttons of her jeans; when they're dragged down her legs, she can't hold back a moan of anticipation. Two fingers hook in the waistband of her panties, which quickly join her jeans on the floor around her ankles. She steps out of them, lets Jade force her legs apart and waits.

She can feel nails against her inner thigh. She can't see them, her head tilted too far up, but she's still oddly aware that they're painted black. Those nails slowly crawl upwards, then change their path and end up on Tori's hips. She's gripped firmly (somewhere in the back of her mind, Tori becomes aware of just how cold Jade's hands are), her lower body is pulled forward and she feels a cheek against her thigh. She whimpers again and tries to push herself further forward, towards what she knows Jade will be using. Her impatience is rewarded when Jade's mouth makes contact.

If she was on fire before, she's now ablaze. Somehow, the icy touch of Jade only fuels the flame burning between her legs, to the point where all she can do is stutter Jade's name and try to keep herself standing. No matter what Jade does, be it licking or sucking or biting her thigh or even just brushing her lips against Tori's most sensitive spot, the standing girl shivers in pleasure and the kneeling girl moves on to another trick. The moment Jade changes it up, her previous action becomes forgotten, Tori being unable to focus on anything but the sensation she experiences right now.

And then – bliss. Both the wall she was leaning against and her legs seem to have failed her: the only thing holding her up right now is Jade, if barely. Her pants and gasps are replaced by long, stretched moans and her body trembles and twitches continuously. Jade was right: no one could top this. If they could, she would go insane.

Once she makes sure that Tori can support herself, Jade lets go, licks Tori's taste off her lips and stands up before the still shivering girl. _Mission accomplished, _she thinks with a satisfied smile, only to realise that she has no next step. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight before her: Tori, naked from the waist down, still recovering from the orgasm Jade had given her. The wetness around her mouth, where her tongue couldn't reach, is proof of that, as is the taste that lingers in her mouth.

Pre-emptive revenge… The idea seems ridiculous now. It probably was a ridiculous idea from the start. But she did it, and now she has to minimise the damage. Beck can't find out. Nobody can. It has to stay between her and Tori. But Tori has nothing to lose by telling… Jade came on to her, not vice versa. Tori won't be considered the cheating lesbian slut. Jade wouldn't normally care about what people think, but she cannot give them another reason to choose Tori over her. But Tori will tell them. Unless…

"Don't tell anyone." Jade's hands softly brush over Tori's thigh, going upward. "This will be our little secret… OK?" Tori gasps when Jade makes contact, her core still sensitive. "As long as this stays between us, I'll do it as often as you want. I'll give you my number. Call me anytime." It wasn't an offer she liked to make – especially the part about giving Tori her number – but she had to have certainty. And when her fingers touch Tori's clit, a breathy answer comes out.

"Yes… Yes, OK."

"Good."

Seconds later, Tori is alone. Beck's image briefly appears before her eyes, but she forces him away. If she told him, Jade would get in a lot of trouble… The girl was her friend… sort of. She couldn't do something to harm their relationship. Beck might even break up with her. It would be wrong to tell him. Mentally repeating that, Tori convinces herself that she's doing this for the right reasons. When she leaves the mixed scent of sweat and sex behind, she almost has herself believing it.

That same evening, she finds herself dialling Jade's number. For the wrong reasons.

* * *

**A/N: This took longer than it should have... But here it is. The result of much blood, sweat and tears. Most of it from the ladies who massage my feet, bring me drinks and wave cool air at me with a palm leaf. So I'd like to take this opportunity to thank them for their contribution. I couldn't have done it without you, girls.**

**Want to contribute as well, but unqualified to wave palm leaves? Well, I've got good news: I also accept reviews! Go ahead and leave one =)**


End file.
